Uma conversa sobre Nós
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: Mesmo depois da folha despender da árvore e secar, ainda faz parte dela. • Fanfiction dedicada para Otowa Nekozawa;


- Hey, Shikamaru. – uma loira de longas madeixas se aproximou dele, causando-lhe uma expressão de grande dúvida.

- Quem é você? Como sabe meu nome?

- Muito engraçado. – respondeu um pouco enraivecida.

- Ah, Ino. Não te reconheci com o cabelo solto.

O rapaz coçou a nuca, refletindo se desde sempre Ino teve o mesmo penteado. Achava que a conhecia desde... quando? Desde que podia lembrar que conhecia alguém, como se aos seis anos. Tinha a impressão que ela era diferente. Mesmo que todos fossem diferentes, ainda reconheceria Ino pequena. E ele mesmo era diferente naquela época?

- Prove que você realmente é o Shikamaru. – exigiu com os olhos estreitados. – Qual foi a primeira vez que nos conhecemos?

- Hein? – balbuciou, o clã Yamanaka não tinha nenhum jutsu para leitura de pensamento. Ao menos, que ele soubesse...

- Sabe, fomos informados a pouco de que há inimigos infiltrados como shinobis da Aliança. – ela sorriu. – Estou duvidando de você. – e disse descaradamente.

Não pode evitar achar aquilo engraçado, embora soasse um tanto mórbido para o contexto desesperador que estava sendo aquela noite e, consequentemente, bastante problemático. Nem ao menos teria tempo para relaxar mais antes que tivessem de tomar alguns cuidados para não acabar morto.

Ainda assim, o que podia dizer para acabar com aquilo? Ele nem ao menos conseguia se lembrar desde quando usava o cabelo amarrado.

- Quer jogar shogi comigo?

- Não. – ela riu com seu humor afetado, negro. E se ele fosse mesmo um Zetsu?

- Acho que consigo algo para você prender o cabelo. – tirou os elásticos do próprio cabelo e entregou para a amiga.

- Obrigada. E também você ficará melhor sem seu cabelo de abacaxi. – com a frase ganhou em retribuição um "Não enche" de Shikamaru. – Onde está o Chouji?

- Ele – soltou um bocejo. – Ele foi ver se conseguia um prato extra de comida.

- Ah...

Ino dava o parecer que estava realmente insensível pelo que acabaram de passar, reencontrando seu professor e seu inimigo, além de toda a guerra. No mínimo, seu humor não era algo que esperava dela naquele momento.

- Veja, Shikamaru. – ela retirou o protetor da folha da sua cintura e o segurou na altura do cotovelo. A moça tirou uma folha do bolso e depositou em cima. – É por isso que estamos aqui.

- Por Konoha? – não sabia onde exatamente ela queria chegar, então resolveu só continuar a conversa.

- Sim, acima de todas as outras vilas. – disse com o olhar sereno à folha que levava voo com o vento.

- Há muito mais em jogo, você sabe, se fosse só com o País do Fogo...

- Se fosse só conosco as outras vilas não se envolveriam.

- É claro. – afirmou displicente. – Ainda assim, seja da Folha ou qualquer outra vila, mesmo as que não fazem parte das cinco, eu quero salvá-los.

- Eu concordo, mas quando vi Asuma-sensei novamente, eu sou que ele não estava mais naquele corpo e eu pude o enfrentar de cabeça erguida.

- Como assim "não estava mais"? – questionou, a conversa o estranhando.

- Asuma está em nós, está no seu filho, na Kurenai-sensei. Em toda a vila eu o vejo. – disse com um sorriso fraco. – Como mesmo depois da folha despender da árvore e secar, ela ainda faz parte dela.

- Nunca soube que pensava essas coisas. – desde quando Ino é assim? Não conseguia se lembrar.

- Pode parecer crente demais, mas apenas quis dizer que todos fazem parte de mim. – ela lambeu os lábios secos ao terminar a frase e virou os olhos turquesa para longe. – São tão importantes quanto um fígado ou um coração.

- Eu cheguei até uma conclusão parecida. – falou pensando na peça Rei. – Mas é sobre determinação do fogo e etecetera.

- Será mesmo?

- Sim.

Por um curto momento ficaram fitando o céu estrelado, devaneando sobre tudo que dizia respeito àquela guerra. Nesse meio tempo Ino se lembrou algo e imaginou ser uma boa hora para retirar aquilo do peito. Se não agora, nunca mais.

- Quando o Asuma-sensei poderia ter matado o Chouji, ou mesmo você, eu penso que não conseguiria suportar.

Ela era um Zetsu? Nunca notara diversas coisas na sua colega até então. Talvez algumas só tenham surgido agora, contudo ainda era mais sensato não provocá-la duvidando da sua identidade. Preferiu por levar sua mão até a dela.

- Eu também.

•

**post scriptum**: Presentinho para Otowa Nekozawa, pois tive a ideia e me deu vontade.


End file.
